Inception
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Fabian and Nina have some pool night fun, but suddenly strange things occur and no one remembers. FabianxNina
1. Pool Surprise

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I run from our rooms outside to the pool and dip our feet into the pool feeling the cool water flow over our feet. It's night and I feel happy to be with the girl I love, even if she doesn't like me back. I decide to use this as my opportunity to tell her how I feel about her. We both came outside so we could discuss how to protect the cup next term. Currently this summer has been great although Nina has been worried about the cup consistently. I mean we aren't even in England right now, so if something actually happened we couldn't fix it immediately.

"It's so beautiful tonight." I said moving my hand closer to hers, but right as I tried to hold her hand she stood up, so I stood up with her.

"It's the perfect night for a swim." She said we a smirk.

"What do you me-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because Nina pushed me into the pool. The moment I felt the water I created my next move.

"You're so mean Nina. At least help me out." I said with a depressed look although I had a devious plan inside.

"No problem Fabi-"And that was the last she said before I "fell" backwards into the water, Nina falling on top of me.

"FABIAN! HOW COULD YO-"I put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"We don't want the rest of the house waking up, do we?" I asked intelligently.

"Right. Fabian your hair, glistens when it's wet."

"Thanks Nina. Your eyes sparkle in the moonlight."

There was a sudden pause and suddenly we both started leaning in.

Before we kissed I whispered, "You're all I've ever wanted Nina."

The kiss was perfect and we both got out of the pool and that's when I officially asked Nina out. We hugged and went back to our rooms.

"Goodnight Nina."

"Goodnight Fabian."

We were staying in a hotel and each girl and guy got a separate room. I went upstairs and put on some dry jeans and I took my shirt off and put my new fresh shirt on. I got ready for bed and then crashed until morning.

_Middle Of The Night_

Awoken by a scream of terror, I ran outside the room and saw Rufus standing with his knife you Nina's neck in the hallway of the hotel.

"Rufus! Let her go."

"I think I'll keep her to assure that you don't make a move from that spot. I think I'll just let you go back to resting. Suddenly I felt a pain in my back and I blacked out.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up in my bed and noticed that I didn't have a pain in my back. I finally remembered what happened last night and jumped out of bed scrambled off the floor and banged on Nina's door. Suddenly I heard her shouting that she was coming. At least she wasn't taken from the hotel. As soon as the door opened I grabbed her in a hug and asked her how she got away from Rufus.

"Rufus? Where did you see him? Yeah I thought I saw him trying to kidnap you, but then I blacked out. Maybe it was all a dream?"

"It probably was Fabian. What did you do before you went to sleep last night. After leaving the pool I changed and came back up to my room. You were there, remember?"

"Remember what? I never went to the pool last night. Why, did you?"

"Yeah we both did. Don't you remember? We went to the pool last night and you were worried about the cup being stolen by Rufus."

"Fabian. That never happened. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I just thought…..nevermind. I must have had a bad dream."

I walked away from Nina and went back into my room. The dream felt so real. I wonder what's going on with me. I laid back down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Dream Or Reality

**Fabian's POV**

I walked into Nina's room to wake her up before school and tell her about the plan for the date.

"Nina. Wakey, wakey. I don't want to wake Amber up."

"Uh…Fabes is that you." She said in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to tell you about the date. I'll meet you here at 6:00 p.m. today, all right?"

"Ok Fabes." She answered and fell back to sleep some more before school.

I quickly kissed her forehead and left her to rest.

_**5:50 P.M.-Nina and Amber's room**_

**Nina's POV**

"Amber? Will this dress look okay for my date?"

"Nina, you look fine. Fabian will love you even more than he does now. Now relax, stress causes wrinkles, as Victoria Beckham would say.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I went to open the door and Fabian was standing there are handsome looking with that shy look on his face. He walked me over to his car and we drove over to a nice restaurant of which most of the time, when we weren't staring at each other with dreamy looks, we discussed other House Member's relationships. After we left the restaurant, Fabian took me outside the House and we stared out into the stars. We looked at each other and he started chatting with me.

"Nina. Remember the first week you transferred to this school?"

"Of course Fabian."

"Remember when you were crying because of the other House Member's attitudes towards you?"

"Sadly."

"Well, I'm really shy and I really wanted to hold you in my arms, but you seemed like you didn't want it and now I'm just glad we can hold each other in our arms."

He got up and pulled his IPod out of his pocket.

"Pick a song we can dance to."

I scrolled through the list and then decided to look under the recently added list. The first, and newest song was Kiss The Girl by Colbie Calliat, which made me giggle. I chose this one and we danced to it and at the last," Kiss the girl" we kissed. Then Victor came outside because he noticed we were missing and screamed at us.

It was still the best night of my life.


End file.
